Elenisil: the beginning
by Elenisil's journey
Summary: Alucard is not the only mythical creature Abraham sets his sights on capturing. . . Later AlucardXOc pairing later on. This is my first published story. All reviews are welcome, I can only become better with guidance.
1. Chapter 1

Elenisil: The beginning.

Cold air blowing from the north whips up the light freshly fallen snow from the ground as a lone wolf sings his solome song to the bright swollen moon. Past the clearing of the meadow lay the deep dark tangle of woods, pitch black in the dark of night. Tall whispy trees line the deeper dark of the old decidous forest, creating a buffer to what lurks beyond. The deep indago of night in the open falters and succumbs to the utter dark of the covered canopy.

Under those swaying limbs nostrils flair as a mass of impermiable darkness moves through the forest, subtle rustling is the only sound as the creature keeps on its unknown path. A small break in the canopy of the trees above allows only a short glimpse of what lurkes in the dark of night. Long black legs form graceful pillars to a sleek muscular body, highly arched neck flowing upward to a fine, regal head. A mane blacker than the night itself hangs low beyond the downward curve of her neck dancing playfully in the cold breeze of the night with 10 sharp spines lining her necks arched curve. The most noticeable feature of the strange equine creature, however, is the great smooth horn sprouting from the center of her head with steel blue slitted eyes framed by a long black forelock.

Just as soon as the great mythic broke into the fragmented light of the moon she was gone. no traces of the creature is left in her wake and the forest itself covers up her presence. A rare glimpse so fast and fleeting the forest itself would never reveal her, the last true myth.

For she is Elenisil, the oldest creature and the only one of her kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Long whispy silver-gray locks hung low over a pair of dulling red eyes. 'Two years. . .' the vampire now known as Dracula thought. 'Is that really all that it has been? Only two years?' Located below the cellar, in the deepest most dungeon of the Hellsing estate, the former vampire king sat. . . bound by more than just the iron cuffs and chains holding the monstrous creature to the dark dingy wall in the cell. Dull red eyes stared blankly upon the floor as a slight tremor took over his form.

Cold thick iron cuffs cut into his wrists held firmly to the wall by a thick metal chain. Equally restraining shackles held his legs down, bolted directly to the cold unforgiving floor. The thing that is the most uncomfortable, however, is the bit deeply wedged between his teeth, cutting his lips and cheeks where contact is made. The coppery taste of his own blood is the only he's tasted since his actual bonding to Abraham, just a few months ago. The once great Count, reduced now to nothing more then a shell of his former glory. A husk, simply cast away and left to rot where it falls. Nothing more than a lowly slave. The welcome numbing feeling was beginning to take hold, a sign that dawn approaches. 'It feels as if I've been in this hell for so much longer. . .' Dracula thought to himself as he slowly began to loose his grip on consciousness while the last few minuets of night fell between his fingers and into dawn. . . just as the sands of an hour glass slips away.

The first rays of dawn begin to pierce the red of the morning sky as blonde graying lashes flutter open and toward the window as Abraham thinks to himself, 'A storm must be coming.' Still looking out of the window and into the crimson sky the newly knighted and renamed leader of the Hellsing organization sits up pushing the covers back and off of his aging form. "Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning." He says aloud to nobody in particular, reciting the old saying.

Looking over to the clock he notices the time 7:36 am, he had slept in again today. It seemed that in the past few months, since his bonding with the vampire Dracula, that despite all of the sleep he had gotten that rest, in and of itself, still eluded him. At first it was all a part of the plan. . . all routine, but now. . . now it was so very different from what they had all planned. Now he sat here exhausted, all from being bound to the beast below. The team of them; Dr. Seward, Harker, Holmwood. . . even Mina helped in bringing Dracula back to England with the intentions of killing the beast. That is precisely what they attempted to do. . . for 2 years. Finally, after exhausting every idea that had come to mind the men changed their sights from ultimately killing him to cursing/binding him. They did not, however, mean to bind him to someone. A slip of the knife and introduction of blood opened up Pandora's box of possibilities to use the vampire. And now here Abraham sits in front of the massive windows before a blood red sky not a mere man, but the master of a monster.

'What other choice do I have?' In the span of nearly two years they attempted to kill the vampire, but were ultimately unsuccessful. Tactics that had returned all of the others to the earth in the form of ash failed him. As if the ultimate punishment is his inability to die. Soon, their means of trying to end the creature and the amount of time it was taking to do so became cruel in the eyes of Abraham, even for the likes of Dracula. He could see, after a while, the twinge of fear, shudder of pain, and long underlying self hate in they eyes of the Count. The vampires eyes are what gave him away to those who looked.

All in all he was happy to leave the beast be in his newly acquired roll. It would take a lot of adjusting on both ends, but Abraham was glad he would not have to endure the excruciating cries of agony or going down mid day to see the vampires cheeks stained red from painful bloody tears. Being connected to the vampire also had its perks, he had learned so much from their bond alone. Enough to fill 3 journals in the few short months. 'Today,' Abraham thought . . . 'or rather tonight I think I'll release him from the cell and acquaint him to his new. . . Un-life.'

Finally, standing from the bed Abraham leans back cracking his spine readying himself for the day. Bright blue eyes scanned the floor as a pair of dull red orbs, four floors below, strained upward before cascading closed for the last time this morning. A whisper of "Master" floating lightly within the cell.


	3. Chapter 3

Authoress note:

Hello there anyone out there that is still interested in this little fic of mine. I do appoligize for the delay of this chapter, but I've had quite the time since my last update including the death of a close relative. I hope to make it up to you with more reliable updates and longer posts. I'm not going to get far however, if my damn goose doesn't start leaving me alone. I sear aside from writing I have quite the petting zoo running around occupying my time. So if I'm not being molested by a goose it seems on of the cats, dogs, mini horse, or big horses are bugging me. Anyway, here you go the latest chapter is here and I hope you enjoy it. I'll get back to Elenisil soon enough, but first I feel I have to build the relationship I want between Alucard and Abraham first. . .so with out further adu here you go.

**Opportunities:**

The newly acquired Hellsing mansion, to outsiders it is a place of mystery and wonder. An old sprawling estate far enough from London to be devoid of the usual city problems, but still close enough to attract attention. With its high piercing metal gates and fencing and tall blockading shrubs it is a fortress all on its own. To the occupants of the manor it was almost as mysterious as the people on the outside. Save for one.

Dr Abraham Van Helsing, the newly renamed and appointed Sir Abraham Van Hellsing sat at the head of the dining table. A small array of silver plates and saucers holding this evenings dinner sat directly in front of the organizations director. An entrée of Stegt Flaesk, a Danish dish Abraham had the cook learn specifically for him, sat almost completely consumed and filled the room with the sweet scent of pork. Fine china clinked lightly as Sir Hellsing sat his fork down and brought a crystal glass ferrying a small puddle of liquid amber to his lips. Looking over the rim of his glass at the letter splayed out beyond his plates Abraham tilted his head back and allowed the bourbon to slide effortlessly down his throat. Small orange flames sent swirls of color dancing around the walls as the room began to darken with the onset of night. Picking the letter up once more in his strong, yet fair grip Abraham let his eyes wander across the words on the page once more, sent to him by none other than the king.

The letter Abraham had now had for nearly 2 months, it's edges becoming worn with the repeated reading, and it was about time he responded. The letter gave him rights, it gave him knighthood. . .it gave him this very organization. The success of it all depended on the creature sitting bound in the basement. The beast known as Dracula was what he hoped would bring his ideas and hopes into light. However, it was ultimately the beasts decision. After, his many years of failing to kill the monster he was left with only 2 options. Bind him, forever locking him away and leave the creature to rot until time or other means was found that could successfully end the monsters existence. Or. . .to offer the Count an opportunity. Abraham hoped with all his being the Dracula would choose the latter, it broke his heart any time he had to descend those dark corridors and see the bested beast. A creature as old and powerful as he deserved respect and the ability to make one last decision. Rising from his thoughts Abraham closed the lid on his tray and thanked the young man serving him before grabbing the letter and heading once again down to the dungeons. 'Dusk is near, he should be waking soon.' Abraham thought as he begun his descent down the old musty stairs letter, lantern, and a chair in hand.

The beasts door, an impossibly large iron slab covered in runes to keep the creature at bay. Lifting the bars and turning the bolts Abraham entered the dark room before lifting his lantern above his head to light the torches at either side of the door. Haunting orange light flooded and flickered about the cavernous room, filling it with an eerie glow. Directly across from the door was Count Dracula himself, withered and chained tightly to the wall and floor. Leather soled brown shoes clicked lightly across the dingy stone flooring toward where the Count was sitting. The vampires head was slumped down in front of his chest at a painful angle as she sat unresponsive, daytime still hanging lightly over this part of the world, keeping him in his death like slumber. Shuffling of wood brought the chair, then Abraham to sit next to the beast. Bumbling with the letter in his pocket Abraham waited for the beast to wake.

Outside the suns final rays reaching up from behind the horizon like desperate fingers are snuffed out by the last turning of the world. Even two stories below the surface of the earth the absence of the suns rays could be felt by the Hellsings captive. The previously stone-like presence felt a shudder of life throughout his husk like shell. No breath was taken for no air was needed. His eyes did not stir for he knew nothing had yet changed. The only thing to let Abraham know the creature had awoken was a breathless wisp of Master on the long dead vampire kings lips. Sitting forward with a slight creak of his chair Abraham lowers his head to his hands to run thick fingers through graying blonde hair. Stepping forward he abandons his chair to sit beside his new 'Slave' the taste of the word is bitter on his tongue even though he but thinks it. Reaching over he removes the grime covered bit from Dracula's mouth, allowing the vampire his first chance to close his dry mouth and swallow in months.

Bright blue eyes half lidded turn up toward the vampires face. Dracula's features, usually a combination of regal and feral with his pale skin, dark hair surrounding his lips, and bright glowing red eyes was now sunken in and sickly from years of malnourishment, but the beauty of the monstrous beast was never lost. Even now in this hellish state you could see the fine build and strength that just beckoned to be released. Abraham's tongue felt suddenly swollen behind his blunt teeth as his mind raced through what he wanted to say. Rocking back once more to lean his arm and rest on the seat of the chair, Hellsing licked his lips one last time before he began. "I have been through a lot Count, you should know that, and am getting old. I know I do not look it yet, but I can feel it…every time I bend there's a crack and every day I wake I also ache. I worry for the future, though, most of all. What will become of me and my new organization. What will become of this world once I am gone, and mostly now. . .What will become of you." Here Abraham paused looking at the dull red eyes he could faintly see beneath the white veil of the vampires hair. His heart sunk again, after sighting those sad orbs. "I am sorry Count," Abraham barely managed to whisper. "I am sorry what we have put you through, these past couple of years. Our intentions were not to torture you. Nobody, not even you with what you in your existence have done deserves that. Death is what you deserved." Abraham paused, gesturing toward Dracula as he continued, "and, I know, what you truly want."

Pulling the letter from his pocket Abraham fumbled with the crisp paper. " The king has given me an opportunity. One that will not only help society against more lost souls trapped in the night, but will also give you purpose. . .a reason to exist." Opening the letter Van Hellsing read, "I want your organization to be my person advisor to the state our great nation is in concerning the supernatural. I will grant you budgeting, knighthood, and anything else you require to help keep our darkest enemy at bay." Abraham focused back on the unmoving vampire king before him. "Do you understand what I am asking. . .I'd like for you to join me. Help me in my appointed task. Right the wrong and perhaps even help yourself." Leaning back Abraham returns to sit near the beast, legs drawn up with his arms resting atop.

Time passed slowly for the two, it could have been 2 minuets, or it could have been 20 that they sat there in silence. Abraham mulling over what he said and waited while Dracula tried to absorb what this mortal was asking of him. While the man was speaking the monster was absorbing everything the Dr., now knight had to say. This man. . . This mortal, wanted him to help him! After all that he had been through. But. . .Abraham was right. Dracula was tired. He was tired of seeing things around him changing and not being able to change with them, tired of seeing those around him wither and die. Yes, he did enjoy killing and raging through battle with those he was certain could kill him, then ultimately being disappointed by their defeat. Now, when he was so close to death, he begun to feel even further from that final rest. This man had done everything imaginable to try and kill him, but it was all for naught. The sun could not scorch him to death as it did the others, even after his burnt peeling form finally stopped flailing and screaming. Silver, thought it would weaken him, would not reduce him to ash either, even with the liquid they tried shooting directly though his veins. He continued to exist, all the while trapped and bound in the very magic that helped form him. Dracula could hear the pain in Abrahams voice when he spoke though, he knew the man. Abraham was at heart good natured, the Count knew the man was trying to kill him, but he also knew that the man was trying to give the best mercy by killing it. Dull red eyes soften slightly as the beast remembers Abrahams blue orbs, full of guilt and torture one day as the mortal begun once again trying to give him what he truly yearned for.

Leaning forward, Abraham, pushes on one of his knees and springs up from the floor to stand and stretch before looking back down to the pitiful beast still slumped before his feet. "I'll leave you to think for a while, perhaps this is too much to ask of you right now." He said as he turned to leave for the door. A rustling of cloths and scraping of boots caught the vampires attention and put a new fear in his long un-beating heart. It now was not the dread of coming tortures, but the dread of being left alone. . .again. At first all Dracula could manage in his condition was to lean forward, desperately trying to get closer to the leaving man. While he had been down in the dungeons he begun to get accustomed to a routine. It was a routine of pain, punishment, and torture, but a routine none the less. Men would come in and out, trying their best to kill him, and always there was Abraham. Lately, however, in the past couple of months he was left alone, with no sort of routine at all. Just him and countless gray stones with archaic runes carved into them. His dry mouth opened and closed trying to prepare his unused voice, but still nothing came out. His body was so dry, so very devoid of any blood. He imagined what he must look like, nothing but a piece of kin-lin tied to the wall so very dry and brittle. Trying again, Dracula took an un-necessary breath as he desperately tried to call to Abraham. 'Do not leave me down here, again!' The beast raged to himself petrified of being shut in for an unknown amount of time. Red tears begun to form at the base of the monsters dull red eyes and trailed slowly down his face, using up more precious little blood he had. Buckling in half and using the tension of the chains to hold him up Dracula was finally able to create some sound.

Picking up the Lantern Abraham slowly begins to make his way toward the door, the un-eventfulness of the situation weighing heavily upon his heart. Reaching for the door, Abraham takes time to extinguish one of the torches when he finally hears it. It started as a whine that Abraham all but dismissed before it escalated into a desperate keening. Turning around he sees the demon practically breaking in half at the waist, red trails descending down from the corners of his eyes. 'He's crying?' the man asks himself. 'Why now would the best cry? I've not tortured him with pain or words, what could cause this now?' Picking the lantern back up and warily pacing back to be closer to the creature Abraham leans in to better see his beast. His brow was furrowed with worry, dull red eyes clouded beyond sight, and his body practically crumbling forward to get nearer to him. "Master, please. . ." the mighty vampire cried so lightly that if Abraham was not this close he wouldn't have even heard it, "please don't leave me alone down here anymore." Dracula sobbed to himself, wailed a cry that he knew none could hear nor care about coming from such a damned creature. His eyes were all but blind now from the lack of blood, his senses failing as he made his last weeping plead to the on coming darkness. Watching this all so close Abraham reached into his pocket where his pocket knife always lay. A pretty little thing one of his past patients had given him after learning about Hellsings interest in the lore of vampires. It was silver, a delicate little blade that no matter what abuse Abraham put it through seemed to stay just as sharp as ever. Blinking back into the present Abraham gently punctured a small hole just at his wrist allowing a bit of blood to pool and trickle from the wound. He may have been making a dire mistake, but the picture of the Count before him so utterly defeated and suffering made him act with out much thought. Reaching forward Abraham dodged the white of the counts long hair and waited for the creature to realize his offering.

Dracula begun to quiet his crying, his body no longer able to keep up the strenuousness of loosing even more blood. Eyes dark, skin cold, and body aching he slumped to the side ready to hit nothing more than the wall once again, but was surprised when he was caught with a warm steady hand. It was Abraham, he hadn't left him. Eyes furrowing further Dracula relished the feeling of being in contact with something other than stone and iron and leaned into the hand further. Taking a breath to allow Abrahams scent to fill his nose Dracula's eyes shot open. His un-beating heart clenched and his already narrow eyes dilated further. BLOOD. It was the only thing that he could concentrate on, and it was Hellsings blood. Controlling himself Dracula cautiously moved his lips closer to Abrahams wound before he tenderly licked and took the good doctors wrist to his lips to gently suckle at the offering.

To say that Abraham was surprised was an understatement, he never thought Dracula to be as gentle as he was being. Although it did make sense, how vampires would attract people with gentleness rather than always overpowering them. 'You attract more flies with honey than vinegar.' He thought to himself as he watched the vampire feed. The tiny wound he made on his wrist had already begun to heal when he offered it to the vampire, offering just enough to enable to beast to be conscious without risking the creature be able to do too much. Much to Hellsings surprise the vampire, once done licking his wound clean, did not retreat away, but leaned into his hand all the more.

Dracula could feel the new blood entering his system, though it be far from enough every bit helps and he could already see and hear better than before, his limbs also not so sluggish and more apt to respond. Abraham had kept still for him to lick all he could from the mans hand, not once threatening to take away the meager meal and had even allowed him the contact that he so desperately yearned for. There was an ach in his chest a longing and need for contact that never before now had he realized he needed. Before, when he was free, the Count filled his existence with others. He had always had companions from the Romani that he ruled over, to his brides and children that he created. . .even though more often than not they were not able to cope with their new "life." Sighing an un-needed breath, Dracula sat still letting the heat from Abrahams hand to seep into his cheek and closed his eyes completely as he listened to the mans breathing and beating heart.

Sensing the vampires need Abraham smiled ever so slightly as he begun to brush his thumb over the vampires cheek earning him more pressure and a slight nuzzle from the creature. 'How could I have overlooked this?' Van Hellsing thought, angry at himself for missing such a large piece of the puzzle. Most of his plans regarding the capture of the beast had to do with isolating him, pinning him in a corner. . .alone. Abraham could have kicked himself, he knew vampires were social. Where ever they go, there are always at least two if not a mass of ghouls. A new tactic came to Abraham then. "My dear Count," he said softly, knowing the vampire was listening, "I promise you this. . .instead of an opportunity I will give you something different. No longer will you be tortured, that will be a thing of the past. I want instead to offer you this. . .I want to offer you purpose for unlife. I will guide you and keep you connected to this world. In return for your obedience and service I will give you assurance that you will never go hungry. I'll make it so you have company and no longer lonely. I want you to be a part of my home. . .a member of the Hellsing family." Dull red eyes open and look up at Abraham, framed by a veil of white hair. "All I ask," Abraham continues before stroking the vampires other cheek with the back of his other hand, "Is for your obedience and service. This is the last decision I can offer to you." Leaning back Abraham pulls his limbs away from the monster before looking him in the eye one last time.

A cold gap immediately fills the air after Abraham removed his hand from Draculas cheek, making the ultimatum all the more final. "We only have two options left for your Count," Abraham continued as the vampire yearned for the mans comforting hands upon his cheek once more. "One is that you remain locked down here, until you either finally die or we find a way to kill you for good." Dracula' gaze hardened on those words. To a vampire, that was a fate worse than death. To become trapped in ones own body until you ultimately die or become so maddened that you're mind is no longer there anyway. "Or," Abraham begun, "you join me, and walk with me through this battle together." Inhaling deeply, more for thought since he had no need of air the Count ran through the options he was given although it really was not much of a decision. Clenching his eyes shut he begun, "Count Dracula is not a name for a slave. Since the binding I have recognized you as what you truly are, the man that bested me and my master." Draculas eye fell open once more as he looked at Abraham before continuing, "You have reversed my role my dear doctor. So for you I shall reverse my name and begin a new chapter with you. . . My Master," Dracula said before bowing his head before Abraham, "call me Alucard."

Smiling warmly Abraham reaches over to the vampire to pull his face up so as they can look each other in the eyes. Dull bottomless red spheres pierce into full bright blue orbs as the two acknowledge each other for the first time in their new roles. "Not a slave, Alucard." Abraham said tasting the name upon his lips. "A servant of the Hellsing organization and our trump card. You will be a pivotal part in the way I want to run this organization. Remember you are not a tool, you are a member by all rights as any other here. You can always change your mind if you so please, though I hope you don't Always remember you have a choice." Abraham finished, taking the heavy iron keys from his pocket and unlocked the chains that bound the vampire to the floor. "Come," the man said, "tonight we shall get you cleaned up and fed." Leaning down Abraham offered his hand to Alucard and helped the vampire to his feet before leading the way out of the cell and up the stairs to the mansion. Outside the manors walls a bright full moon greeted the long lost vampire back into it's dark loving embrace.


End file.
